spartakusfandomcom-20200214-history
China Timeline 1927-1931
This is a list of significant political and military events in China that occurred between March 28th, 1927 to December 29th, 1931. 1927 March March 28th: Cai Yuanpei (蔡元培), Wu Zhihu (吴稚晖), Li Shizeng (李石曾), and Gu Yingfen (古应芬) held the Executive Meeting Central Vigilance Commission of KMT (国民党监察委员会常务会议) in Shanghai. They decided that Wu Zhihui would draft a resolution of impeaching communists (not only CCP members), and would call this movement the “Hudang Jiuguo Movement” (护党救国运动, literally the Save the Party and Save the Nation movement). On the same day, Li Zongren (李宗仁), Huang Shaohong (黄绍竑), Li Jishen (李济深) and other people arrived in Shanghai, and forced Chiang Kai-Shek to purge the communists from the KMT and the United Front. If Chiang were to refuse, they would then purge the KMT by themselves. They also mentioned that they had already started the purge in Nanjing and were ready to purge in Guangzhou. April April 2nd: Cai Yuanpei, Wu Zhihui, Li Shizeng, Zhang Jingjiang (张静江), Gu Yingfen, Chen Guofu (陈果夫), Li Zongren and Huang Shaohong held the Plenary Meeting of Vigilance Commission of the KMT (国民党监察委员全体会议), but only eight of twenty committee members arrived. They made a list of communists in the KMT to be supervised, and there were 197 people on the first list. April 8th: Wu Zhihui, Bai Chongxi (白崇禧), and Chen Guofu organized the Interim Political Committee in Shanghai (上海临时政治委员会), attempting to replace the Interim Government of Shanghai (上海特别市临时政府). April 9th: Chiang Kai-Shek released Martial Law in Wartime, in this he forbade people from assembling, striking and rallying. The Shanghai Martial Headquarter (上海戒严司令部) was also formed, with Bai Chongxi and Zhou Fengqi (周凤岐) being its commander and vice commander. Same day, Cai Yuanpei, Wu Zhihui, Zhang Jingjiang, and Li Shizeng published their joint signed telegram, where they showed advocacy of “Hudang Jiuguo Movement”, and discredited the actions of the KMT’s Center in Wuhan as well as the Wuhan Government itself. Guo Moruo (郭沫若) published his article named “See Chiang Kai-Shek As What He Really Is Today” (《请看今日之蒋介石》, this article was published in OTL, too) in Central Daily News. The conflict between Wuhan and Nanjing was then totally exposed to the public. April 10th: The Green Gang’s plan of raiding the Shanghai Federation of Trade Unions (上海总工会) was leaked to Hongmen membered, and then the Far East Bureau of the Comintern managed to get this intelligence. The Federation of Trade Unions summoned 2000 Workers’ to picket that very night. April 11th: In the early hours of the morning, the picketing workers marched onto Longhua to Chiang’s surprise. Chiang ordered 2000 soldiers from the 7th Army to disguise themselves as Green Gang members to intercept them. The 1st division of 1st Army claimed that they would stand by the side of the workers, and covered the picketing workers to retreat. By afternoon, Martial Law was enforced among the whole city of Shanghai. April 12th: Chiang started the 4.12 coup in the early hours of the morning, with forces occupied worker protest camps in Zhabei, Nanshi, Huxi, Wusong and Hongkou district, 700 picketers were forced to disarm. Bai Chongxi ordered the 7th Army and 26th Army to attack Longhua on the same day, and the 1st division of the 1st Army were outnumbered, and defeated with the worker picketers on the way retreating to Suzhou. April 13th: The 21st division, intended to support the 1st division, was defeated in Kunshan. The remnants managed to reunite with the 1st division and the remnants of the picketers, their total number was 2000. They then retreated to Huangshan via Wujiang, Nanxun, and Huzhou. On the same day, Li Jishen disguised himself as a businessman and took the Taikoo company’s “TSINAN” cruise to sneak from Shanghai to Hong Kong. He then immediately sneaked back from Hong Kong to Guangzhou by cargo ship. At 4:50 p.m., the cargo ship was intercepted by the “Kowloon Tsai” anti-smuggling boat of Guangdong Customs in the Taiping Waterway. Guandai (an officer whose retains a rank similar to that of a Captain) and Pan Xiaochang (潘小肠) (Indochina Nationalist Party cadre and secret member of CPC) jumped to the ship themselves and seized some opium. 20 crew members and passengers included Li were detained in Humen. Li was shocked and shouted out “I’m Li Renchao (李任潮)” loudly. Pan laughed, “You said you’re Renchao? Then I must be Chiang Kai-shek!” And proceeded to beat him violently. Li shouted that he is Li Renchao three times a day, while Pan beat him three times more and shouted “I’m Chiang Kai-shek” back. This routine went for several days. April 14th: The 33rd Army was order to move southward, but was raided by Sun Chuanfang’s forces when assembling. April 16th: Zhou Enlai telegraphed the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China (中国共产党中央委员会) and advised them to send a punitive expedition against Chiang Kai-Shek. April 17th: The Comintern telegraphed the KMT and CCP separately in the name of Dimitrov, their suggestion can be summarized in four points: #Firstly, the Three Principles of the People should be the sole stand and slogan of the current stage of the revolution, the two sides should not discuss the political program other than the Three People's Principles of the People in public. #Secondly, a joint investigation team will be formed to investigate peasant movements in Hunan, and to calm down the armed conflicts between the Peasant Association and the landlords as soon as possible. #Thirdly, the 25% Rent Down Policy (二五减租政策, a policy meaning the land rent that used to be 50% should be cut down to 25%), should be adhered to during the Northern Expedition. The landlords would be encouraged to implement this policy, and for those who finished this policy should be protected and given some preferential policies. #Fourthly, an anti-sabotage committee should be founded in order to restore order in production. Investigations on those who undermine the revolution should be investigated at the same time. The telegram also mentioned that 3 FSRD merchant ships had already been shipping to Guangzhou with support. Follow-up support would be provided based on how the revolution goes. April 18th: The Nanjing Government under Chiang’s control is founded. On the same day, Ye Jianying (叶剑英) patrolled Humen and found the party’s veteran Li Renchao. Li had been severely injured at that time. He was then transferred to the Army Hospital for medical treatment, and personal guards were assigned to protected him. Pan Xiaochang (fictional character), the Guandai of anti-smuggling boat, was reduced to the rekurt and sent to the Guard Command for beating the officer. April 19th: The First Battle of Xuzhou was launched by Chiang, and the 10th Army took Xuzhou without any firefight. April 20th: After a 7 days’ debate, Wuhan Government changed its policy six times, declaring they would “attack Zhang Zuolin while also attacking Chiang Kai-Shek”. The expeditions against Zhang and Chiang would be major political declarations in Chinese politics, that would be followed up by military conflict. April 21st: Tang Shengzhi (唐生智) delivered a speech, saying “Only by defeating the anti-revolutionary Chiang Kai-Shek can we expand the revolutionary forces and be able to win the war.” May May 1st: Wang declared that the Eastern Expedition Forces would be established and Tang Shengzhi was assigned to be its commander in chief. Li Renchao left the hospital on the same day and immediately returned to his house in Guangzhou. For the sake of his safety, Ye added a guard to protect him day and night. When Li went out to contact his old followers, he suddenly heard the sound of gun fire. There appeared Pan Xiaochang, the guardian. He held an MP18 and glared at Li. Li was surprised, rushed back to his house, and closed all windows and doors. After this incident, Pan Xiaochang reinstated his position because he did his best to protecting the officer. A short time later, he served as the deputy and chief of staff of the Guangdong Navy Infantry Regiment. May 15th: The Wuhan Government declared war on Chiang’s government. Four armies led by Tang Shengzi moved on Anqing, and two armies led by Zhang Fakui (张发奎) moved towards Nanchang. May 16th: Chiang declared that the Western Expedition Forces would be established, and the 2nd, 3rd, 14th, and 7th Armies were ordered to return to Nanjing. May 20th to 30th: The 7th Army (Nanjing Government) attacked Cheng Qian’s (程潜) 6th Army (Wuhan Government). The 6th Army was first defeated in Wuhu, then defeated in Tongling, and was defeated in Chizhou for a third time. May 30th: Liu Xing’s (刘兴) 36th Army (Wuhan Government) arrived in Anqing, and Liao Lei’s (廖磊) column intercepted the 7th Army crossing the river. The 7th army was caught off guard and was divided into seven parts. The remnants of the 6th Army also turned back to the field, and almost totally annihilated the 7th army. The 7th Army retreated backwards quickly, and disengaged with Liu Xing’s Army. June June 1st: Zhang Zongchang launched the Second Battle of Xuzhou, and besieged Xuzhou city. June 2nd: 70,000 troops of the Fengtian Clique moved southwards from Zhumadian. They captured Nanyang in June 6th, and then occupied the Wusheng Pass. June 7th: Feng Yuxiang published a public telegram to the whole country, calling on the Wuhan Government and Nanjing Government to stop hostile actions and to continue the Northern Expedition. On that same day the city of Xuzhou finally fell. June 8th: The USSR declared that considering the tension in East Asia, they would suspend from providing munitions to the Guominjun. Feng Yuxiang published a public telegram to the whole country again, declaring that he would fully obey orders from the Wuhan government. June 9th: Sun Chuanfang took Yangzhou. Yang Sen (杨森) launched an expedition from Wanxian alongside the Yangtze River with 40,000 troops. Xia Douyin (夏斗寅), who was stationed in Yichang, fled on hearing the news. June 10th: Tan Yankai’s (谭延闿) 2nd Army retreated to Wuhu from the northern bank of Yangtze River. The 13th Army stationed in Xuancheng, and Zhu Peide’s (朱培德) 3rd Army occupied Jingdezhen, and divided the Wuhan and Nanjing forces. They ceased fire after this on all frontiers. June 11th: Tan Yankai and Zhu Peide published a public telegram to the whole country that they would use forces to stop the civil conflict in KMT and to continue the Northern Expedition jointly. June 12th: Feng Yuxiang published a public telegram to the whole country again, declaring he would support the joint-Northern Expedition (meaning to create a cease fire and to continue the expedition separately by Wuhan and Nanjing in OTL), no matter how tense the situation of East Asia is. June 13th: The Soviet advisor groups suggested to stop the eastwards expedition (against Chiang). Tang Shengzhi secretly ordered that Liu Xing return to Wuhan with two divisions, while the newly established 20th Army led by He Long move westwards to stop Yang Sen. June 14th: The first day of Wuhan-Nanjing Negotiations began. Li Shizeng addressed a declaration that went against communism. In response, Guo Moruo threw a shoe to Li. The Negotiation were forced to halt. June 15th: The second day of Wuhan-Nanjing Negotiations began. Li Shizeng threw a brick at Guo Moruo before Guo could threw the other shoe at Li. The Negotiations were forced to halt again. June 16th: The third day of Wuhan-Nanjing Negotiations began. Guo Moruo was injured and did not attend the meeting. Li was searching for Guo with a brick in his hands when Zhu Peide expelled him out of the meeting. On the same day, Xia Douyin started a rebellion that shocked the Wuhan Government. June 17th: The meeting was adjourned for one day. Chiang secretly ordered the 7th Army to support troops in Pukou. On the same day, He Long defeated Xia Douyin's rebellion. June 18th: Li Liejun (李烈钧) proposed that they should set the dispute aside and continue the Northern Expedition. He also proposed that since there are too many disputes, they could continue the Northern Expedition separately instead of jointly. They reached an agreement that they would hold a national convention to settle the conflicts between Wuhan and Nanjing in three months after the Expedition succeeded. June 20th: Wang Jingwei declared that he would stop the eastwards expedition against Chiang and continue the Northern Expedition. Yang Sen declared he would stop his eastwards march aswell. June 21st: The Wuhan Government declared the establishment of a Defense Command in west Hubei province, with Li Pinxian (李品仙) as the commander in chief in advance of Yang Sen’s march eastwards. August August 1st: Wuhan Government the second stage of the Northern Expedition, with Zhang Fakui attacking the Wusheng Pass. Feng Yuxiang also moved his troops out of Tong Pass. August 15th: Zhang Fakui takes Nanyang. The CPC starts the riot of Queshan on the same day. August 16th: Chiang Kai-Shek declares to continue the Northern Expedition in Nanjing. August 20th: He Yingqin (何应钦) takes Yangzhou. August 29th: Zhang Fakui concentrated four of his armies in Zhumadian, launching an assault on Zhoukoudian, and captures Shahe, Luohe, and Xuchang. August 30th: He Jian’s (何健) troops shoot Deng Yanda’s (邓演达) official residence with a machine gun in a “mistake” that shocks the country. September September 1st: Tang Shengzhi dismisses He Jian, and replaces He with Zhou Lan (周澜). September 2nd: He Jian suddenly pleaded guilty to Tang Shengzhi, indicating there was a secret anti-communism group underground, with he, himself, and Li Pinxian as its member. September 4th: Chiang Kai-Shek starts the Fourth Battle of Xuzhou. The 10th Army and 7th Army manage to occupy Xuzhou. September 5th: Xia Douyin was caught, and a letter from Chiang Kai-Shek to Xia was found, which indicated that Li Pinxian was involved in Li Zongren’s plot against CPC. September 6th: Martial Law is enforced in Wuhan. Wang Jingwei orders Ye Ting to return to Wuhan with his troops, while Cheng Qian is appointed to be the defense commander of Wuhan. September 7th: Cheng Qian secretly arrests Li Pinxian, and finds a plan that Li used in He Jian’s proposition against the CCP and advocates for Tang Shengzhi to serve Li’s plot that would firstly crash the CCP and then frame Tang. Cheng also found evidence that Li Pinxian stole the tombs of the Kings of Chuguo, using precious woods from the tombs to build his villa. September 8th: Zhang Zongchang’s troops besieg Xuzhou. September 9th: The 7th Army rushes eastward of Xuzhou without order and encountered the 1st Cavalry Army of domesticated Army (composed of remnants of White Army of Russia since the October Revolution of Russia, Zhang Zongchang did have such army in OTL, and so did Jin Shuren) near Bayiji. The 7th Army was annihilated near Nianzhuang, and Li Zongren hardly failed to escape. September 10th: Wuhan’s troops win the decisive battle in Linying, but Jiang Xianyun died in that battle. September 15th: Feng Yuxiang captures Zhengzhou. September 16th: Tang Shengzhi formes his East Group with three of his armies, moving to Kaifeng. Zhang Fakui’s troops returned to Wuhan to take a rest. Septmber 17th: Zhang Zongchang publishes a public telegram to the nation. He exposes the secret letter and telegram from Bai Chongxi, He Yingqin and Li Zongren, with all texts in Zhang’s telegram, which showed they plotted to use Chiang Kai-Shek to start a coup to purge the CPCs, and then they would launch another coup against Chiang. Zhang also left a poem in that letter: The sky God is also named Zhang 玉皇老儿也姓张 Who dares to challenge me, Zhang Zongchang? 谁敢为难俺张宗昌？ I would give you three days to surrender, and if you don’t, 再有三天不投降 I would crash the wall of Xuzhou first, 先扒徐州城 Then use cannons to bang your mom. 再拿大炮轰你娘 （a little bit different from the “famous” poem he wrote in OTL） September 19th: With Xuzhou knocked out, the East Group went back to Kaifeng via Shangqiu. September 20th: Wang Jingwei arrived in Zhengzhou. Wuhan Government decided to establish a branch of National Revolutionary Army in Kaifeng. Wuhan Government promised to give Feng 2.5 million of silver Yuan a month as military expenditure. September 24th: Chiang Kai-shek dismissed Li Zongren and ordered Jiang Jingwen (蒋鼎文) to accommodate the remnants of the 7th army. Li and Bai Chongxi fled Nanjing via a Japanese warship and fled back to Guangxi from Hong Kong. September 25th: Wang Jingwei and Tang Shengzhi returned to Wuhan to deal with Li Pinxian’s case. September 26th: Tan Yankai’’s two armies relocated to Xuzhou. September 27th: Yan Xishan responds to support the northern expedition and dispatchs his forces to strike the Fengtian Army from both north and south. October October 1st:Lu Diping (鲁涤平) takes over the general command of Xuzhou Front. October 5th: Lu Diping launched the fourth Xuzhou Campaign October 6th: Zhang Zuoxiang (张作相) and Tang Yulin (汤玉麟, nicknamed as “Junior Tiger”) counter attacked the northern Shanxi force at ZhangJiakou, Fu Zuoyi (傅作义) held the city with full effort. October 9th: Li Mingyang (李明扬) occupied Taizhou and was appointed the commander of the 17th army. October 10th – 15th: Tang Shengzhi met with a series of people including Wang Jingwei, Chen Duxiu (陈独秀), Deng Yanda, and Cheng Qian. Deng Yanda openly suggested that he can forgive He Jian. October 16th: Tang Shengzhi signed joint note with 28 other Hunan generals which asked for lenient punishment on He Jian. October 17th: Cheng Qian released He Jian’s confession note to the public, claiming He’s accusation on Li Pinxian was to rectify his wrong. October 22nd: The Special Court Martial of Wuhan began the trial on the anti-revolutionary coup of He Jian and Li Pinxian. 11 of the accused were sentenced to death including Li Pinxian, Xia Douyin and Xu Kexiang. He Jian was sentenced to 10-year confinement due to his revelation on Li’s betrayal, the sentence was reduced to 4-year afterwards. October 23rd: Lu Diping was severely injured, Zhang Huizan (张辉瓒) took over the command of the Xuzhou front, Wei Lihuang (卫立煌) was assigned as the second in command and the commander of the Eastern Front. October 24th: Nanjing Government’s Eastern Front’s 9th and 17th Army occupied Huai’an. Zhang Fakui left the 25th division to garrison Wuhan with Li Hanhun (李汉魂) being its commander in chief, the 4th and 11th Army were dispatched to Guangzhou. October 25th: The attack on Lianshui by Wuhan Government was thwarted. October 26th: The South Fengtian Army was defeated by Zhang Xueliang (张学良). Niangziguan Pass fell, and Yan announced that he would withdraw from the Northern Expedition. November November 1st: The Xuzhou Front was in stalemate situation. He Long’s 20th army moved into Nanchang and expelled the garrison office of the 3rd army. The 28th, 29th division and Nanchang Police Department joined the Wuhan side, formulated the 9th army. November 2nd: Nanjing government criticized Zhang Fakui. Zhang replied with ”As in the season of Autumn and Winter, the troops barely have any clothing to keep warm, thus the unit had to move into Jiangxi to avoid the cold with no other choice.” November 4th: Nanjing-Wuhan came into common understanding again and re-organized the sphere of influence. He Long released the personnel from the 3rd Army. Zhu Peide left Jiangxi. November 5th: The 1st Army joined the Lianshui front. November 8th: The commander of 1st Army, Liu Zhi (刘峙), initiated concentrated wave tactic and broke Lianshui’s defences with human-wave attack, thus opened the way to Haizhou. Yet the 1st Army had to move out from the battle due to heavy losses. November 9th, the 17th Army closed in to Haizhou. Zhang Zongchang’s 1st Cavalry Army of the domesticated Army went on reinforce Haizhou with the armored train battalion. November 10th: Zhang Huizan initiated general offence. The 13th Army under Tan Daoyuan’s (谭道源) command broke through Dangshan. Zhang Huizan originally planned to strike Xuzhou straight ahead with Chen Diaoyuan’s (陈调元) 37th Army, supported by his own force and Qian Dajun’s (钱大钧) 32nd Army. However, Qian took secret order from Chiang Kai-shek and attacked along, taking heavy blow from Zhang Zongchang’s forces. Chen Diaoyuan was antagonized by this act and refused to provide aid, claiming Qian disturbed the major forces. Qian’s army withdrew from the battle, leading to the plan canceled on 11th. November 12th: Zhang Huizan initiated another offensive claiming to honor the Father of the Nation’s birthday. After a day’s harsh combat, Nanjing Government’s army failed to break through Xuzhou. November 13th: Feng Yuxiang initiated winter offensive, Ji Hongchang (吉鸿昌) broke through Mengjin and marched towards the county of Xinxiang and Wuzhi. The Eastern Front reoccupied Shangqiu. November 15th: Xiong Shihui’s (熊式辉) 14th Army broke through the hills of east Xuzhou. November 16th: The domesticated Army destroyed the armored train and retreated to Linxin. Zhang Zongchang ordered a full-scale retreat. The Zhili-Feng clique army retreated to Linyi-Zaozhuang railway. Since Nanjing’s troops couldn’t continue the chase, thus turned into rest. Late November: Zhang Xueliang led 200 thousand troops arrived at Anyang, and began the static confrontation with Feng Yuxiang’s forces. December December 1st: The case of death of the son of Ou Bingguang (欧炳光) was closed. Ou’s son was kidnapped in May 1927, the kidnapper demanded that he purchase 500 thousand public debt, although Ou never received another message after he completed the demand. In November, the French Concession regional patrol office received secret intelligence (From Hongmen’s thug) and arrested 13 accused criminals. Ou’s son died in June after interrogation. December 2nd: The case was exposed by the news medias. The public pressure led to Chiang Kai-Shek. December 5th – 20th: The exposure of a series of kidnap case raised the pressure on Chiang Kai-Shek. December 25th: Chiang was forced to retire due to public pressure. Ju Zheng became the provisional general command. 1928 January January 23th：Wang Jingwei came to Zhengzhou to pay a Lunar New Year Call towards Feng Yuxiang January 24th: Wuhan Government started a military meeting at Hulao Pass, for further Battle against Fengtian clique. Yan Xishan also sent Shang Zhen (商震) to attend the meeting. During the time, the snow cover on the road hinders the vehicles of the attendees. However, Feng Yuxiang managed to arrive on time by a donkey cart. After the meeting, Feng writes a couplet and paste it on the door: “Fruits with snacks on the table, who knows the pain of the people; a 2 o’clock meeting with a 4 o’clock-arrival, are you guys really revolutionary?” After finishing the couplet, he made a title for it: “bureaucratic”. Every attendee felt embarrassed. (Feng’s couplet with Zhang Zongchang’s poem are both too “common” to be called as couplet or poem.) February In the end of February: Northern Expedition Army, ASSEMBLED! They started attacking on March 1st. Feng Yuxiang served as the commander in chief, while Huang qixiang (黄琪翔) as the commander of east wing (东路军总指挥) and Han Fuju (韩复榘) as the commander of west wing (西路军总指挥). The force of west wing gathers the armies of Han Fuju, Sun Liangcheng (孙良诚), Wan Xuancai (万选才) and Liu Maoen (刘茂恩)，starts an attack from Jiaozuo (焦作) to Anyang (安阳) with 4 armies, 10 divisions in total. The force of east wing (东路军) gathers the armies of He Long (贺龙), Huang Qixiang (黄琪翔), Fan Shisheng (范石生), Wei Yisan (魏益三), spreads between Shangqiu (商丘) and Lankao (兰考), then starts an attack towards Heze (菏泽) and Dingtao (定陶) with 12 Divisions in total. In middle, Feng Yuxiang leads Liu Ruming (刘汝明), Shi Yousan (石友三), Feng Zhian (冯治安), Yang Hucheng (杨虎城), attacking Puyang (濮阳) with 9 divisions in total. Sun Lianzhong (孙连仲) and Fan Zhongxiu (樊钟秀) leads a reserve force composed of 8 infantry division, 3 cavalry division, and 6 infantry brigade. March March 12th: The force of east wing captured Heze. March 19th: Feng Yuxiang captured Neihuang, Zhang Xueliang retreated to Handan. March 21th: Han Fuju captured Anyang. March 22th: The force of east wing captured Juye, their vanguard is near Liangshan (梁山). March 24th: Japanese declared Qingdao-Jinan Railway as non-military zone. Though Zhang Zongchang supported it, other choose to keep silent. April April 1st: Feng Yuxiang captures Daming. April 3rd: Sun Chuangfang brings 100-thousand soldiers to Liaocheng. On the same day, 3 armies of Zhang Zongchang started building defense line at Jining. April 4th: Two brigade of Japanese army which from Tianjin, arrives in Jinan by train. April 5th: The 6th Division arrives in Qingdao and sends a regiment to Jinan at once. The eastern front is deadlocked. April 8th: Feng Yuxiang attacks Guantao, but suffers the pincer attack of Zhang Xueliang and Sun Chuanfang April 9th: The USSR condemned Japanese, required the troop withdraw. But they also required the Northern Expedition Army guarantee their right of way. April 10th: The National Government hold a meeting about the Japanese army in Shandong, no consensus was made, and the meeting fells into chaos. April 12th: The Northern Expedition Army stopped attacking. April 15th: Nanjing Government’s troops spread between Xuzhou(徐州) and Haizhou(海州)，starts a fierce attack towards Zhang Zongchang, with 20 divisions in total. April 20th: Zhang Zongchang called for peace in Shandong. April 28th: Japanese sent another brigade of Kwangtung army to Qingdao. May May 1st: the Japanese 3rd Division landed in Qingdao, and then spread out alone the Qingdao-Ji’nan Railway. The same day, the National Government started peace talk with Japan and Shandong, with representatives of England and the Soviet Union in the conference. May 12th: The Nanjing Government’s troops approached Tengxian. The same day, Fengtian sent 6 recruit brigades to the frontline, respectively from Jehol and from Heilongjiang. May 13th: Wuhan, Japan and Shandong made peace, with the agreement that the Qingdao-Ji’nan Railway should be demilitarized. The same day, the Japanese 3rd Division retreated to Qingdao. May 15th: Zhang Zongchang declared himself leaving the Fengtian Clique. May 16th: Wang Jingwei ordered a ceasefire against Shandong. Japan announced its withdrawal timetable. May 17th: Nanjing declared that Wuhan was giving “absurd orders” and called for “fight against both the foreign powers and cliques” and “assault Ji’nan and capture Zhang Zongchang alive”. May 19th: Sun Dianying (孙殿英) telegraphed to Zhang Zongchang: “with no reinforcement, I am going down hell altogether with Tengxian”. The same day, Zhang Zongchang left 1 brigade for defending Ji’ning, and concentrated all his troops to launch a counterattack on Nanjing Government’s troops. Nanjing’s troops had to retreat to Xuzhou(徐州). The same day, the main force of the eastern column ferried across the Yellow River. One of its unit made a surprise raid led by Zhang Zongchang and successfully captured Dong’e. May 20th: Feng Yuxiang declared a full attack on all fronts. June June 3rd: Yan Xishan joined the Northern Expedition again. The Shanxi Army and the 3rd National Army (180,000 men as claimed) attacked Niangziguan Pass. June 4th: Zhang Xueliang retreated and defended Xingtai, at the same time, he sent 12 brigades to defend Zhengding. June 15th: Feng Yuxiang surprisingly attacked Liaocheng. For fear that he should be surrounded, Sun Chuanfang retreated first to Gaotang, then to Dezhou. June 20th: Shang Zhen occupied Niangziguan Pass. Zhang Xueliang retreated to defend Shimen. Zhang Zuolin sent 3 brigades to Zhang Xueliang as reinforcement. June 30th: Zhang Xueliang retreated to Baoding and put his troops and Sun Chuanfang’s troops under unified command. July July 11th: Feng Yuxiang (冯玉祥) put seven divisions of Fan Zhongxiu’s (樊钟秀) army in surrounding Hengshui. July 13th: To avoid being surrounded, Sun Chuanfang relinquished Dezhou. The whole Fengtian Army’s is wavering. July 15th: Yu Fangzhou (于方舟) started the Yutian Riot. As an urgent reaction to it, Zhang Zuolin (张作霖) prompted three brigades from several places such as Miyun, Huailai, Baodi to suppress Yu. July 20th: Feng Yuxiang surrounded Shimen from three sides: east, west, and south. July 23rd: Feng Yuxiang himself led 3 cavalry divisions to welcome Yan Xishan (阎锡山) at Niangzi Guan. When they met, Feng saw that Yan only had a small army and his soldiers were either old or weak. Being asked for reason, Yan smiled and refused to answer. Same day, Xu Yongchang (徐永昌) left Zijin Pass to invade Gaobeidian; Fu Zuoyi (傅作义) also began his long-range raid of Miyun from Zhangjiakou. July 24th (early morning): Zhang Zuolin (wearing his pajama) fled back to Northeast by train. July 25th (evening): Zhang Zuolin appointed his son Zhang Xueliang (张学良) as the General Commander of Front at Shanghai Pass, then continued fleeing to Fengtian. July 26th: Fu Zuoyi entered Beijing. July 28th: Yan Xishan and Feng Yuxiang arrived Baoding. Fengtian Army in Shimen surrendered at the same day. July 29th: Wuhan Government held Military Conference of Front. In the meeting, Feng Yuxiang scolded Yan Xishan. Yan nominated Feng as the mayor of Beijing, but Feng used illness as an excuse and directly went back to Kaifeng. August August 1st: Shanxi Army displayed 180k soldiers from Pinggu to Langfang with 403 mountain cannons. August 13th: Relying on artillery, Shanxi Army plainly began their invasion of Tianjin; Fengtian Army, which also relied on artillery, counterattacked. August 14th: He Long’s 20th Army captured Cangzhou. August 17th: Shanxi Army seized Xihewu. Fengtian Army dispatched seven Renault FT tanks to attack in response but was defeated by Shanxi Army. August 25th: Shanxi Army occupied Yangcun. August 28th: Shanxi Army occupied Yixingbu again. August 29th: Li Hanhun (李汉魂) approached Xianshuigu. Zhang Xueliang ordered total withdrawal. August 30th: Because of lack of military expenses, Feng Yuxiang ordered each county to contribute food. At the same time, sectarian violence had occurred among Hui People in Hezhou. The Guomingjun cleared towns on a large scale, hunted local leaders, forced peasants to provide food, and killed Ma Zhongying’s father, Ma Bao. September September 1st: Zhang Zuolin fled to Jintian from Jinzhou. Due to the short of Jinzhou Coal, the express train stopped at the Gangbangzi hub to add some coal. The general once heard Zhang Zuoxiang said that roast chicken here is very delicious, so he secretly got off the train with two private guards to buy some roast chicken. At the same time, it was said that the revolutionary party had already arrived in Songshan. The Fengtian army was shocked and rushed to escape, so did the express train. They didn’t realize that Zhang Zuolin is not on the train until they arrived Tai’an. At this time, the Japanese army detonated the explosives, causing the train to be overturned and all the accompanying people died. Only Zhang Zhanglin escaped because he went out to buy roast chicken. September 2nd: Yutian riot failed, and Yu FangZhou (于方舟) was killed. At this point, the Shuntian Fu and Zhili (now Hebei and Beijing) provincial party committee of KMT and CPC were all destroyed. September 3rd: Li Hanhun conquered Junliangcheng(军粮城), September 4th: the Shanxi troops prevented Wuhan army from passing through the Old Dragon's Head marshalling station. When the news of the Yutian riot failed came out, the Wuhan army became angry and returned south. September 5th: Ma Lin (马麟) instructed several people including Ma Zhongying to kill the county magistrate and attack the Guomingjun transportation team. From October to Decembers Jin army launched the Shanhaiguan Pass Campaign. The Fengtian army concentrated 70,000 people to fight for death. After three months of fighting, Yan Xishan failed to break Fengtian army's defense. Meanwhile, Ma Zhongying’s army had developed to 30,000 people. He then left Qingma and proposed to the slogan "We don’t kill Hui People. We don’t kill Han People. We only kill Guomingjun clerks" to attack Hezhou. The fourth Dungan Revolt broke out. 1929 January Japan mediated the conflict between Jin and Feng, and they temporarily ceased fire. February Guomingjun ordered three divisions include Sun Lianzhong, Ji Hongchang and other to encircle Ma Zhongying. Ma lost and retreat, but Guomingjun also failed to catch him. 三月 March 12th: KMT held the Sun Yat-sen (孙中山) public memorial ceremony in Beijing, and announced the success of the Northern Expedition. All parties sent representatives to participate in and discuss the the move of the Sun Yat-sen Mausoleum. Li Shizeng (李石曾) once had a conflict with Guo Moruo (郭沫若) and was driven out of the venue. The Wuhan delegation left in anger,so Tan Yankai (谭延闿) took the opportunity to reached an agreement with Yan Xishanto transport Sun Yat-sen's body back to Nanjing. March 13th: Ma Zhongying invaded Xining and conquered Minqin, starting a massacre to kill Han people. March 21st: Ji Hongchang’s (吉鸿昌) chasing troops approached Minqin, Ma Zhongying fled overnight and retreated towards Inner Mongolia. Ningqinghai Cliques Ma Lin and Ma Yanxian, as well as Prince Ta of Alex League Darajiya, secretly helped Ma Zhongying, providing him with arms, horses and forage. April Wuhan dispatched two troops to recover Yichang, Liu Xiang (刘湘) incorporated Yang Sen (杨森). May He Yingqin (何应钦) sneaked back to Guizhou to contact Zhou Xicheng (周西成) to unite Guangxi’s military group. June Longyun (龙云) unified Yunnan. In the same month, Sun Yat-sen Mausoleum moved to Nanjing. June 20th: The Maritime Customs Service and Ninghan Jinlu financial officials finished the consultation. They agreed that all parties should respect the Gengzi Agreement’s obligation to pay compensation to the powers. The Maritime Customs Service would pay the customs duties in a ratio of 5:2:2:1. From July to September Sichuan warlords were fighting each other. Liu Wenhui retreated to defend Chuanbian (Xikang). September September 15th: KMT held the first Reorganize and Discharge Surplus Personnel meeting October Guizhou warlord Zhou Xicheng attacked the commander Chen QuZhen (陈渠珍) of western Hunan,Chen asked Wuhan for help. In Wuhan, He Long was appointed as the new commander of western Hunan, commanding the 20th Army to the western expedition，and the Reorganize and Discharge Surplus Personnel meeting was interrupted. November Liu Xiang and Liu Wenhui (刘文辉)went to Guizhou and joined Zhou Xicheng Li Zongren (李宗仁）went out of Wuzhou to threaten Guangfu. The Guangzhou government urgently ordered Ye Ting (叶挺) to command the 11th and 5th troops to fight back. December The Guangdong Navy Covered Naval Infantry Regiment raided Fangchenggang City. The Fourth Army was transferred from Wuhan to Shaoguan, and the Eighth Army was transferred to Yichang. Guangxi Army returned to Wuzhou. 1930 January Long Yun declared his loyalty to Wuhan Government and decided to attack those warlords for Wuhan. They took most parts of Guizhou. February Liu Wenhui announced that he had heard rumors about 20000 Tibet troops are moving across Jinsha River, so his troops retreat to Chuanbian (Xikang). Liu Xiang initiated peace in southwestern China. In this month, Sichuan warlords managed to stop their wars against each other, with their troops move back to their own areas, and Zhou Xicheng’s troops are forced to dissolve, while Yunnan troops were agreed to stay in Guizhou. Liu Xiang sent a brigade to support Liu Wenhui, and Yunnan Clique gave Liu Wenhui 3000 rifles and 4 cannons. March Liu Wenhui beat the Tibet Army. April The second Reorganize and Discharge Surplus Personnel meeting was held. Demands of each faction differed too much that they finally agreed to held Government Preparatory Meeting first, and then disarmament issues. May The First Government Preparatory Meeting was held, but they failed to make consensus on how many seats each faction should have. August The Second Government Preparatory Meeting was held. This time they aimed to choose the capital. Wang Jingwei claimed Wuhan to be the capital, while Tan Yankan chose Nanjing, Yan Xishan chose Beijing, Feng Yuxiang chose Luoyang, and Zhang Zongchang did not say any word. September Yan Yankai died. The meeting was cancled, Gu Yingfen succeeded his place. October Wang Jingwei suggested that Zhang Zongchang could try to attack Xuzhou again, and Zhang managed to take Xuzhou. November Zhang Zongchang’s troops captured Haizhou. Nanjing, Wuhan, Guominjun and Shanxi Clique condemned his greed. Zhang had to declare to stop the war. At the end of the telegraph, General Zhang composed another poem: You tell me to do this, he tells me to do that; You all are assholes, what some fucking assholes are you! December Ma Zhongying rebelled again and took Ma Hongbin’s horses and guns. He claimed himself to be the commander-in-chief of Ganning Military District and stayed in Suzhou and Ganzhou. 1931 January 20日，冯玉祥财政崩溃，向阎锡山借款，阎以石家庄为交换条件，冯不允，双方不欢而散。 Feng Yuxiang’s finance collapsed and implored Yan Xishan to lend fund for the crisis. Yan demanded to trade Shi Jiazhuang for the loan, which was denied by Feng, resulted in an unpleasant end. February February 4th: The conflict between old church and new church (Chinese Islam) broke out in Hezhou again. Liu Yufen see this as a chance to root out Hui warlords’ influence. 12日，冯玉祥向武汉求援，陈公博以已向冯玉祥预支当年军费为由拒绝，并表示：地主家也没有余粮。 Feb 12th: Feng’s request for aid from Wu Han was rejected by Chen Gongbo as he claimed that the government had already prepaid his military expenses, suggesting that ‘Even the landlord got no surplus grain.’ March Mar 3rd: Students charged the custom at Wu Han and caused its closure. 10th: Four British vessel went against the current and bombarded Wu Chang for 3 hours, causing more than a thousand casualties in the demonstrating line of students. 11th: The financial condition of Wu Han was exposed and the whole nation was aghast. 12th: Student movement ignited in Wu Han 13th: British vessels were ambushed by artillery in the water of Ma Dang river, one of them was heavily damaged 15th: Wang Jingwei suddenly declared that he will travel to Soviet Union for medical treatment and handed all affairs to Chen Gongbo. 10th: Ma Lin, Ma Bufang and Feng Yuxiang came to agreement: Feng will assign military fund and Ma Lin ordered Ma Bufang led a force into He Zhou to deal with Ma Zhongying. 27th: A company commander of the Hami garrison was killed when he tried to abduct a civilian female, this incident was used by Khoja Niyaz and his group to instigate the Hami riot. 29th: Ma Tingrang was defeated and executed April 1st:, Ma Zhongying entered Xinjiang with a force of 3574 men while claiming there are a total of seven forces with the number of 30,000. On the same day, the General Taxation Service stopped delivering custom tariff to Wu Han. 2nd: Zhang Peiyuan volunteered to enter Hami with a significant detachment left around the provincial city. Yulbars went to Qing Hai and Gan Su searching for reinforcements. 5th: Ma Bufang was envious on Ma Zhongying’s flourishing power and plotted to ambush Ma Zhongying’s forces dispatched to Xinjiang, Ma Zhongying avoided the ambush, yet this incident led to the bitter rivalry between the two. 20th: Yulbars came to agreement with Ma Zhongying and promised to provide ration and supply after defeating the provincial army, while Ma entered Hami. May He Jian was released 19th: Zhang Peiyuan symbolically engaged the Hami forces and retreated, Ma Zhongying’s false report of the result caused suspicion in Yulbars’ mind. June He Jian organized Union of Veteran in Xiang(Hu Nan). Zhang Peiyuan’s forces engaged in several fake combat with Hami forces and retreated, Zhang hereby hint that the obscured occupation effort is caused by Jin Shuren’s let-loose appointment for the boys and instigated a coup while putting Jin Shuren into house arrest. Ma Zhongying came to gradually control the military leadership after a several victory. Zhang Zuolin sent to contact with Ma Zhongying. July Union of Veteran in Xiang had conflict with Hu Nan Farmer Movement Lecture Academy which turned into armed conflict, causing dozens of wounded and dead on both sides. Western journalists now call Chang Sha as the Munich in the East. August He Jian was elected as a member of the National Government committee Zhang Peiyuan led his main force engaged with Ma Zhongying’s army. September CPC convened the 6th National Congress, during which Chen Duxiu, Li Lisan, Mao Zedong, Qu Qiubai and many others had fierce discussion on the way for future revolution. The congress lasted for 10 days yet they couldn’t reach a consensus, causing Chen ordered to keep the full-scale cooperation with Wang Jingwei’s government as the general secretary. Mao and Li left in rage after confirming that they will follow the policy from the party’s central. Chen Yannian objected and got beaten up at the scene. Ma Lin died of illness and the control of Qing Hai military was taken by Ma Bufang. 20th: the General Taxation Service moved to Shanghai and Wu Han declared to retrieve the custom management authority. 21st: Gu Mengyu condemned the communist on the government provisional meeting and accused commies instigated students movement and caused the government finance was cut off. Tang Shengzhi suggested to initiate a new series of premium bond. Deng Xixian, who attended the meeting, suddenly stated that the government has already lost any ability to payback and bond or debt issue is no better than just distribute lottery tickets. He was criticized due to arrogation and got driven out of the meeting. 22nd: Meeting went on to the extra taxation, Chen Duxiu suggested to collect tax in accordance to land and housing ownership. He Jian, crying in tears, claimed that ‘Families of the military (in fact landlords and so) has been scrapping every bits from their family and sacrificed a great deed for the revolution, and the duty to contribute shouldn’t be based on rich or poor but all’, and therefore claim to execute poll tax. Mao Zedong condemned this proposal and alleged that after four years of ’25 tax reduction’, Hu Nan is the least active in the implementation. Landlords organized brigands to suppress any reduction in tax and used lynch on peasants. At the end of the meeting, Mao exclaimed the slogan to ‘Take down all the local tyrants and evil gentry’, as well as suggesting the radical idea that ‘All who owns land is a tyrant, all who self-regard as gentry is evil ’. Stunning all the participants. 23rd: The meeting fell into endless arguments. 24th: Tang Shengzhi made a speech on expedition to the east again, claiming that the finance can only be revived by taking down the Nanjing Government. The ‘meeting’ soon turned into a slogan brainstorm. 25th: Niu Yongjian intended to sway He Long with 3 million silver and Wei Yisan with 2 million. He Long blew the whisper to Wu Han right after taking the coin. Wei Yisan envied the sway expense on him was lower than He’s, and did the same thing after. Niu Yongjian escaped after running for a few nights. October 武汉军队下乡征收革命税与农户冲突，十万农军向长沙逼近，武装抵制加税。陈公博指责共产党破坏革命。 WuHan sent military forces to the rural areas for collecting revolution tax and fell into conflict with peasants, leading to a hundred thousand peasant-arm force closing in to Chang Sha. Chen Gongbo accused the CPC for sabotaging the revolution. November 张培元所部因亲金势力举事军心不稳，草率同马仲英所部签署协议，以哈密为界。 Niu Yongjian tried to bribe Shi Yousan at the price of 10 million Yuan, and Shi secretly ordered 50,000 soldiers of Guominjun towards Shangqiu. On hearing the news, Zhang Zongchang telegrammed an announcement nationwide swearing at Shi, while secretly bribed Shi at the price of 15 million. Shi stopped his march, sending the 15 million to Feng Yuxiang while keeping the other 10 million himself. Feng knows few of that and thought Shi is rather diligent. On hearing the news, Gu Yingfen was at rage on Shi Yousan, causing his dentist make a big mistake when operating a tooth extraction surgery. Gu died due to this medical malpractice Zhang Peiyuan’s force suffered from low morality because of Pro-JIn faction’s rebellion. He draft a rough cease fire agreement with Ma Zhongying, agreed the border between them on Hami/Kumul. December Tang Shengzhi forced to use bonds as common banknotes, confiscating all supply including rice, flour, oil and cloth in the market of Wuhan, while governmental departments, factories and commercial outlets replaced salary with the eastern expedition bonds, causing workers to strike. Capitalists shuffled the blame to the workers and terminated any production, resulted in the total paralysis of Wuhan In the same month, Bank of Communication’s branch in Hankou refused to pay in advance for Wuhan Government in the excuse of the customs guarantee system is no longer in operation de facto. Wuhan Government seized the branch bank’s possession in return. Zhang Peiyuan suppressed the Pro-Jin faction and executed Jin Shuren. Ma Zhongying hoped Fengtian clique to keep their promise of aid and proclaim the banner of An Guo Jun (the Militant Government of ROC), yet it was stopped by Yurbars, causing the gape between the two to get even worse. 15th: Wuhan declared the nationalization of the Hanyue branch of the Bank of Communications. While all the branches of the Bank of China in Hanyue shutdown and fled to Hong Kong. 29th: Wang Jingwei returned to China, imploring that all parties to remain calm, as well as declaring that he will announce the highest directive on January 1st of 1932.